pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Françoise Hardy
| birth_place = Paris, France | residence = 16th arrondissement, Paris | occupation = | spouse = | partner = Jean-Marie Périer (1962-1967) | children = 1 | website = | module = | instrument = | label = | associated_acts = }} | signature = | signature_alt = }} Françoise Madeleine Hardy ( ; born 17 January 1944) is a French singer-songwriter. She made her musical debut in the early 1960s on Disques Vogue and found immediate success with her song "Tous les garçons et les filles". As a leading figure of the yé-yé movement, Hardy "found herself at the very forefront of the French music scene", and became "France's most exportable female singing star", recording in various languages, appearing in several movies, touring throughout Europe, and gaining admiration from musicians such as Bob Dylan, Miles Davis and Mick Jagger. With the aid of photographer Jean-Marie Périer, Hardy also began modelling, and soon became a popular fashion icon as well. As the yé-yé era drew to a close in the late 1960s, Hardy sought to reinvent herself, casting off the fashionable girl next door image that Périer had created for her and abandoning the "cute" and catchy compositions that had characterized her repertoire up to that point; working with more accomplished songwriters such Serge Gainsbourg, and Patrick Modiano. Her 1971 album La question represented an important turning point in her career, moving towards a more mature style; it remains her most acclaimed work and has generated a dedicated cult following over the years. The early 1970s also marked the beginning of Hardy's renowned involvement with astrology, becoming an expert and writer of the subject over the years. Hardy remains a popular figure in music and fashion,"Françoise Hardy", in Unknown legends of rock 'n' roll: psychedelic unknowns, mad geniuses, punk pioneers, lo-fi mavericks & more, Richie Unterberger, Hal Leonard Corporation, 1998, p. 177 ff''Belle and Sebastian: Just a Modern Rock Story'', Paul Whitelaw, Macmillan, 2005, p. 64 and is considered an icon of French pop and the 1960s. Biography Hardy was born in Paris and grew up in the 9th arrondissement of Paris with her younger sister Michèle. Her parents lived apart when she was young; her father contributed little financially to the family and had little to do with his daughters. He was, however, persuaded by the girls' mother to buy Françoise a guitar for her birthday as a reward for passing her baccalauréat. Her early musical influences were the French chanson stars Charles Trenet and Cora Vaucaire as well as Anglophone singers Paul Anka, the Everly Brothers, Cliff Richard, Connie Francis, Elvis Presley, and Marty Wilde whom she heard on the English-language radio station, Radio Luxembourg. After a year at the Sorbonne she answered a newspaper advertisement looking for young singers. Hardy signed her first contract with the record label Vogue in November 1961. In April 1962, shortly after she left university, her first record "Oh Oh Chéri" appeared, written by Johnny Hallyday's writing duo. Her own flip side of the record, "Tous les garçons et les filles" became a success, riding the wave of Yé-yé music in France. It sold over a million copies, and was awarded a gold disc. The track peaked at No. 36 in the UK Singles Chart in 1964. She reportedly hated the song saying it was recorded "in three hours with the worst four musicians in Paris." She was dating photographer Jean-Marie Périer at this time and his shots featured on many of her record sleeves.MOJO, Collections, French Pop Winter 2001 , April 1965]] Hardy sings in French, English, Italian, German and has two interpretations in Spanish and one in Portuguese. Her recordings in Italian, completed in Paris in 1963 under the production of renowned Maestro Ezio Leoni remain to this day highly acclaimed.In 1963 she came in fifth for Monaco in the Eurovision Song Contest with "L'amour s'en va". In 1963, she was awarded the Grand Prix du Disque from the Académie Charles Cros (see: Grand Prix du Disque for French Song). In 1994, she collaborated with the British pop group Blur for their "La Comedie" version of "To the End". In 1995, she sang on Malcolm McLaren's single "Revenge of the Flowers". The song appears on his concept album ''Paris. In May 2000, she made a comeback with the album Clair-obscur on which her son played guitar and her husband sang the duet "Puisque vous partez en voyage". Iggy Pop and Étienne Daho also took part. She has also recorded a duet with Perry Blake who wrote two songs for Tant de belles choses. For this album, Hardy won the trophy "Female Artist of the Year" at the Victoires de la musique ceremony in 2005. In 2012, Hardy marked her 50-year career by releasing her 27th album L'Amour fou; she also wrote and published a book by the same title. On 5 March 2015, after two years of silence, a second book was published under the title Avis non-autorisé... (Unauthorized opinion).Released 5 March 2015 by Éditions des Équateurs. In this book, she reflects on old age, her interests and her annoyances. Because of her difficult upbringing Hardy became painfully shy – a trait which is still part of her character today. When asked about her shyness in an interview with John Andrew, broadcast on BBC Radio 4 in 2011 she said: I thought at first my parents were divorced — at that time it was not a good thing, it was a kind of shame. My father didn't help much financially my mother, and all the other girls, little girls, were dressed differently than I was — their parents had more money...I didn’t enjoy at all everything, the trappings, when all of a sudden you become very famous... being taken up by the fashion houses it was work, things I had to do, a chore – I didn't enjoy it at all...It is quite impossible to stand – to be admired too much – it is not a normal situation...I don't like that at all...I am not comfortable with my professional life really, so the word 'icon' – it's as though you were talking about someone else, it's not me really...I feel happy when I'm on my bed, in my room with a good book. After a serious illness in March 2015, she has said that she does not at all want to write songs.RTL: 25 June, by Marc-Olivier Fogiel – BFM TV: 23 July, by Philippe Dufreigne – Europe 1: 27 July, by Thierry Geffrotin. Her health regained after two years, she took the path of the recording studios since November 2017.L'Obs n° 2766, 9 November 2017. Personal life In 1981, she married her long-time partner Jacques Dutronc, who is the father of her son, Thomas Dutronc, born in 1973. Hardy lives in the 16th arrondissement of Paris and Dutronc in Monticello, Corsica, although they reportedly remain legally married. Autobiographical memory * The Despair of Monkeys and Other Trifles: A Memoir by Françoise Hardy (Published in France in 2008 under the title: Le Désespoir des singes... et autres bagatelles), translated into English by Jon E. Graham, published in the United States by Feral House, May 15, 2018. In popular culture Music Hardy is mentioned in a poem by Bob Dylan, "Some other kinds of songs", which appears on the back cover of his album Another Side of Bob Dylan, released in 1964.FRANÇOISE HARDY (very brief biography, All-over-the-world.com. Retrieved 9 November 2012. Films Françoise Hardy made her film debut in 1963, after having been chosen by director Roger Vadim to take the role of Ophélie in his movie Nutty, Naughty Chateau (Château en Suède), according to Françoise Sagan's play. She then did three to four performances as singer in some musicarelli in Italy as for example: Questo pazzo, pazzo mondo della canzone in 1965. This same year, Hardy also played a minor role as the Mayor's assistant in Clive Donner’s film What's New Pussycat? and then held a supporting role in A Bullet Through the Heart (Une balle au cœur), directed by Jean-Daniel Pollet. In 1966, she made a cameo appearance in a scene from Jean-Luc Godard's film Masculin, féminin then participate in Grand Prix, a US blockbuster on racing of Formula 1, directed by John Frankenheimer, in which she is Lisa, the girlfriend of Nino Barlini, a fictional Italian driver. After this film, Françoise Hardy does not want to make a cinema anymore but in 1972 she plays a hippie; just one cameo for the film, Les Colombes (The Doves), by the Québécois filmmaker, Jean-Claude Lord. This will be her last appearance on the screens if not that of 1976 in Claude Lelouch’s film If I Had to Do It All Over Again (Si c’était à refaire), where she appears in her role of singer to interpret just one song."Femme parmi les femmes" ("Woman among women"), written by Pierre Barouh on a music by Francis Lai. In a scene from director John G. Avildsen's film Save the Tiger (1973), Jack Lemmon's character Harry Stoner makes a reference to Hardy during a melancholy telephone call to his wife. Her song "Tous les garçons et les filles" played during the British film Metroland (1997) and Bernardo Bertolucci's The Dreamers (2003). The French movie 8 Femmes (2002) features her song "Message Personnel" as sung by the French actress Isabelle Huppert. Her recording of "Träume" plays during the end credits of François Ozon's Water Drops on Burning Rocks (Gouttes d'eau sur pierres brûlantes) (2000). Her song "L'Amitié" is played during the end credits of Denys Arcand's movie The Barbarian Invasions (Les Invasions barbares) which won the Academy Award for Best Foreign Language Film in 2003 (the main character had referenced her in an earlier scene in the movie with images dating from 1965Images from Françoise Hardy – Journal – Londres 65 (Françoise Hardy – Diary – London 65), report shooting by Pierre Koralnik and broadcast on 1 July 1965 on TSR and in 26 December 1965 on ORTF.). Her recording of the song "Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux", composed by Louis Aragon, is played in the Norwegian film Tatt av Kvinnen (2007). In the award-winning Greek film Attenberg (2010), her song "Tous les garçons et les filles" is played and sung by the two main characters in a lament of adolescent longing and loneliness. In Wes Anderson's Moonrise Kingdom (2012), her song "Le temps de l'amour" features prominently. The film's two lead characters, a pair of 12-year-old runaways, dance on the beach and have a romantic interlude as the song plays on a portable turntable. The female lead (Suzy) calls The "Yeh-Yeh" Girl from Paris! (1962) her "favorite record album", and it is the only album she packs when preparing to run away from home.Innocence in Amber: Wes Anderson's Moonrise Kingdom . Gawker.com. Retrieved 9 November 2012. Television Hardy's song "Ce Petit Cœur", was featured in the Gilmore Girls episode "French Twist". Her song "Ma jeunesse fout le camp" was also played in the television series La Femme Nikita's third season episode "Beyond the Pale" when Nikita pulls out an old record and plays the song. "Le Temps de l'amour" featured in the closing sequence of the first season finale of Helix. Her song "All Because of You" was covered by Jessica Sula and appeared in the first episode of the sixth season of Skins. Sula's character, Grace Blood, covered the song to submit as her music final in college, but wasn't able to finish it due to a fatal car accident. "Tous les garçons et les filles" also appeared in the final episode of the 2015 British mini-series The Enfield Haunting. Her song "Voilà" appears in the British television series The End of the F***ing World. Fashion Hardy's style is mentioned as inspiration for many fashion figures such as André Courrèges, Paco Rabanne, Alexa Chung and Nicolas Ghesquière, former head of the couture house Balenciaga and currently creative director of Louis Vuitton.Balenciaga Fall 2005 Ready-to-Wear Collection on Style.com: Runway Review. Style.com. Retrieved 9 November 2012. Discography Studio albums * Tous les garçons et les filles (1962); released in the US as The "Yeh-Yeh" Girl from Paris! (1965) * Le premier bonheur du jour (1963) * Françoise Hardy canta per voi in italiano (1963) * Mon amie la rose (1964) * In Deutschland (1965) * L'Amitié (1965) * Françoise Hardy Sings in English (1966) * La maison où j'ai grandi (1966) * Ma jeunesse fout le camp... (1967) * En anglais (1968) * Comment te dire adieu (1968) * One-Nine-Seven-Zero (1969) * Träume (1970) * Soleil (1970) * [[La question (album)|La question]] (1971) * 4th English Album (1971) * Et si je m'en vais avant toi (1972) * Message personnel (1973) * Entr'acte (1974) * Star (1977) * J'écoute de la musique saoûle (1978) * Gin Tonic (1980) * À suivre (1981) * Quelqu'un qui s'en va (1982) * Décalages (1988) * Le danger (1996) * Clair-obscur (2000) * Tant de belles choses (2004) * (Parenthèses...) (2006) * La pluie sans parapluie (2010) * L'Amour fou (2012) * Personne d'autre (2018) Partial compilation albums * Françoise (1970) * Françoise in Italian (1970) * Frag' Den Abenwind (2001) * * Midnight Blues: Paris, London, 1968-72 (2013) Selected singles Soundtrack appearances * "Tous les garçons et les filles", Metroland, Philip Saville (1997) * "Je ne suis là pour personne", in Mr. Jealousy, Noah Baumbach (1997) * "Find Me a Boy", The Misadventures of Margaret, Brian Skeet (1998) * "La maison où j’ai grandi", in Some Voices, Simon Cellan Jones (2000) * "Tous les garçons et les filles", in The Dreamers, Bernardo Bertolucci (2003) * "L'Amitié", in The Barbarian Invasions, Denys Arcand (2003) * "Des ronds dans l'eau", in Remember Me, My Love, Gabriele Muccino (2003) * "Tous les garçons et les filles", "Le Premier Bonheur du jour", in The Statement, Norman Jewison (2003) * "All Over the World", in The Boat That Rocked, Richard Curtis (2009) on the Circuit de Charade in August 1966.]] * "Le Temps de l'amour", in Moonrise Kingdom, Wes Anderson (2012) * "Amours toujours, tendresses, caresses", Sightseers, Ben Wheatley (2012) * "Au fil des nuits et des journées", in Sparks & Embers, Gavin Boyter (2015) * "Il est tout pour moi", in Absolutely Fabulous, Mandie Fletcher (2016) Selected filmography * Nutty, Naughty Chateau, directed by Roger Vadim (1963) * What's New Pussycat?, directed by Clive Donner (1965, uncredited appearance in final scene) * Masculin Féminin, directed by Jean-Luc Godard (1966, uncredited) * A Bullet Through the Heart, directed by Jean-Daniel Pollet (1966) * Grand Prix, directed by John Frankenheimer (1966) * Monte Carlo: C'est La Rose, directed by Michael Pfleghar (1968) * , directed by Jean-Claude Lord (1972, small role and cameo appearance) * If I Had to Do It All Over Again, directed by Claude Lelouch (1976, singer) References External links * * *Biography of Françoise Hardy, from Radio France Internationale Category:1944 births Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Paris Category:French astrologers Category:French astrological writers Category:French film actresses Category:English-language singers of France Category:German-language singers Category:Italian-language singers Category:Spanish-language singers of France Category:Virgin Records artists Category:Monegasque Eurovision Song Contest entrants Category:Eurovision Song Contest entrants of 1963 Category:Musicians from Paris Category:20th-century French actresses Category:21st-century French actresses Category:Reprise Records artists Hardy, Francoise Category:Yé-yé singers